


What's Wrong with a Chainsaw Gun? It's Awesome!

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: A nice fluffy AU with People Actually Talking About Their Feelings But Still Managing To Be Gay Idiots™





	What's Wrong with a Chainsaw Gun? It's Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more fluff. -Avery42

  * After JD shoots blanks at school Chandler confronts him in the bathroom, threatens him if he hurts Veronica
  * She realizes things are bad at his home and just says he's living with her now, and forces him into therapy
  * Takes him and Veronica on dates but doesn't tell them
    * Heather: (Driving them home from a group therapy session) We're going for ice-cream
    * Veronica and JD: Why?
    * Heather: (Angrily) We. Are. Going. For. Ice-cream.
    * Veronica and JD: (In the squeakiest voice ever) Okay!


End file.
